Leah
The second chapter of Alone. |editor = |airdate = August 16, 2010 |prev = The Message |next = The Glow }} Overview The avatar is reborn. News I'm standing here looking at the fire currently raging at the outskirts of Mexico City. This storage farm was a transit station for containers by the petroleum company PEMEX, until an explosion rocked the facility earlier tonight. We're only getting scattered reports of the situation here, but it sounds as if the petroleum tanks being stored here at San Juan have exploded due to a gas leak. The tanks stored here represented 1/3 of the entire liquid petroleum supply for Mexico City, and all the tanks together represented 11000 cubic meters of propane. The city of San Juan surrounded the facility, with much of it being destroyed in the initial explosion, registering a 5.0 on the Richter Scale. Even more of the city is being destroyed in the ensuing fires. Authorities have arrived here to assess the damage and assist with injuries and firefighting, but it sounds as if up to 500 people have been killed, with another five-seven thousand being severely burned. The explosion literally incinerated some of the victims, with only 2% of the corpses being recognizable. The government is labeling the disaster as an industrial accident, due to an ineffective gas detection system, but some of the surviving citizens here are coming up with their own theories. Birth "Can you please turn that off?" "Don't worry about that, I just want you to focus on this." Maria Sanchez lay down in the hospital bed as the news reported droned on. Her patience and energy were quickly draining as the nurse again told her to push. "Come on Ms. Sanchez, just one more!" the nurse said as the feeling in her hand went completely. Ms. Sanchez screamed with increased vigor for a prolonged period, until it was met by silence and crying. "Ms. Sanchez it's a girl," she said with joy. Her remark was only met with silence. "Ms. Sanchez?" Again her comment was only met with silence. As the nurse realized what had happened her thoughts then turned to the small child still crying in her arms. You poor thing. Lost and alone just after being introduced to the world. I'll try to take care of you, but I only wish I could provide a better life for you; Leah. Avatar We're returning to the situation here in San Juan, Mexico with some shocking news from local authorities. We brought information to you earlier today about an escaped convict, Joel Matthews, having escaped from an Austrailian prison just two months ago. Authorities here in the remains of San Juan have identified one of the few salvageable corpses as Joel Matthews. At first they were unsure of the body's identity, but they then identified him from the arrow tattoo located in the small of his back. The nurse looked silently from the TV to the child in her arms. Carefully flipping her over, she saw what she presumed; the arrow mark. She had heard rumours of a being able to control the elements identified with this same marking. Apparently the so-called "avatar" was this Joel, now dead on the screen. But if the man on the TV is the avatar, who's this child in my arms? Production Notes * }} please Category:Alone Category:Chapters Category:Book 1: Glass